Playing with dolls is a centuries old tradition among children. It enables children to imitate adult activities, such as responsible child care and personal safety. Providing a child with other accessories for dolls enhances the imagination, and helps the child perform recreational activities that mimic daily life.
For example, to imitate the transporting of a child in a bicycle seat of an adult bicycle, children's bicycles are provided with miniature bicycle seat carriers to carry dolls therein.
However, these miniature bicycle seat carriers are usually bolted to the bicycle. However, when bolted to a bicycle, the doll carrier cannot be removed by a child, and only by an adult with tools.
Therefore, there will be situations where the child wants to temporarily remove the bicycle seat carrier under certain circumstances, such as to decorate the bicycle for a parade, to attach an accessory trailer to the bicycle or to ride unencumbered in fields and meadows.
Under such circumstances, it would be desirable to have a child's bicycle seat carrier for a doll, which can be quickly and easily removed by the little nimble hands of a child.
Among related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,830 of Dreiling, which discloses a cantilevered bicycle seat carrier for a doll, but which has a complicated, not easily releasable clamp to hold the carrier to the bicycle frame.
In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,318,615 of Chreist and 1,410,547 of Bobbitt both describe bolted-on doll bicycle seat carriers that can't be easily released by a child. The front doll bicycle seat carrier of U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 281,964 of Rudell is also bolted to the frame.
Even the conventional infant-carrying carrier for a human infant, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,488 of Likas, is permanently bolted to the bicycle frame.